Forget Me Not
by Breezppgdmessup5
Summary: Serena has fallen in love with the basketball champion of the school, Darian. Now if only she can get the courage to confess to him before she leaves for her skating competition. If not will she have to give up her crush or her dream?
1. Intro Ch

Sailor Moon Intro Ch

_Serena has fallen in love with the basketball champion of the school, Darian. Now if only she can get the courage to confess to him before she leaves for her skating competition. If not will she have to give up her crush or her dream?_

Serena P.O.V

Oh I can't believe how dreamy he is. Ooh wow Darian. He is so hunky I wish, oh boy do I wish I could have just enough courage to tell him how I feel. Ooh but he'd totally think such a klutz like me would be so not right. And I'm leaving soon for my championship. I guess I have to get to practice now. Coach is going to beat my but for being late again ooh just like Ray. Ooh I can just picture her lecture.

I finally got to the rink, fast but I'm still late.

" Where have you been Serena?! I've been here since 3:50 you should have at least been here when practice started at 4 o'clock!" Ray said lecturing me.

" Well, Unlike you I on the other hand have a life you know!" I shouted back.

" Oh, I get it you were watching that guy Darian. Weren't you."

" Well, I… um… I-" I tried but then I got cut off By Ray.

" I knew it! Well I hope you know he is my boyfriend. So buzz off!" She yelled, man she can be so mean.

" Well he'll probably forget about you when we leave for the championship. Or wait maybe I'll surpass you then you can stay here with your boyfriend, huh?" ooh that was a great comeback.

" Nice thought Meatball head but you know that I am better than you at everything especially skating now if you can even get last place in the preliminaries then I'll be impressed but I doubt you can even get that place." She fired back. Ooh I just hate it when she does that! Ooh! I'll show her! Just you wait Ray, I'll show you!


	2. Take the Show

Take the Show

Chapter 1

Serena P.O.V

Oh I can't believe how dreamy he is. Ooh wow Darian. He is so hunky I wish, oh boy do I wish I could have just enough courage to tell him how I feel. Ooh but he'd totally think such a klutz like me would be so not right. And I'm leaving soon for my championship. I guess I have to get to practice now. Coach is going to beat my but for being late again ooh just like Ray. Ooh I can just picture her lecture.

I finally got to the rink, fast but I'm still late.

" Where have you been Serena?! I've been here since 3:50 you should have at least been here when practice started at 4 o'clock!" Ray said lecturing me.

" Well, Unlike you I on the other hand have a life you know!" I shouted back.

" Oh, I get it you were watching that guy Darian. Weren't you."

" Well, I… um… I-" I tried but then I got cut off By Ray.

" I knew it! Well I hope you know he is my boyfriend. So buzz off!" She yelled, man she can be so mean.

" Well he'll probably forget about you when we leave for the championship. Or wait maybe I'll surpass you then you can stay here with your boyfriend, huh?" ooh that was a great comeback.

" Nice thought Meatball head but you know that I am better than you at everything especially skating now if you can even get last place in the preliminaries then I'll be impressed but I doubt you can even get that place." She fired back. Ooh I just hate it when she does that! Ooh! I'll show her! Just you wait Ray, I'll show you!

Day of Preliminaries

Ooh I'm so nervous. I have a feeling that even before I get on the ice people will laugh at me. Ray looks perfectly fine. Of course it figures she's got her headphones in, no wonder she is so calm. And Darian oh he's in the audience cheering for Ray. Oh just thinking that he is out there and he's going to watch me, Now I'm even more nervous. Oh no matter how close I get to him I just can't talk to him. Whenever I'm around him my heart starts to pound, my head starts throbbing And I start to feel sick. I think I'm starting to feel that now. I think I need to see the first aid kit or something but when I got up and Started walking toward the kit Ray stood up.

" Oh thinking of bailing out again last time you said you got sick and you can't y=use the same excuse twice. So suck it up and sit down!" Ray told me than Shoved me in a chair.

" Oh you know what would make you feel better watching me best all these other people in the competition. I'm on now. Watch me win." Darn she makes me so mad.

I guess it's good to watch your competition. So I stood up and drew myself to watch.

Wow, it's almost as if she's sparking. Shining. I know she'll beat me I just can't win. Her movements are so Beautiful and grateful. I looked at the scoreboard almost perfect. Then back at her she tried to jump but she fell and a pretty nasty fall it looks like. Oh no, She can't get up. I think she's really hurt. The paramedics have been called to the scene oh my gosh I hope she's okay. Their walking past me with Ray on a gurney she turned toward me.

" I think you've got this performance Serena. Looks like I won't be on the ice for a while. Win this tournament for me okay. I know you can do it." Ray said to me weakly.

" But I can't, I stink at Skating. Have you not noted all the times I fell."

" Oh come on Serena I know you have it in you. You started 9 years later than me and now. Your almost at my level And I've been doing this for 13 years. I just know you have talent." Wow I never knew Ray could be so sincere.

" You can do it" then she fell asleep.


	3. Skating on Thin Ice

Skating on Thin Ice

Chapter 2

Serena P.O.V

Ray Just fainted! And she wants me to actually do good in the show! That's impossible though I suck! But Ray tried her best and I should too.

Uh-oh I'm up next. I guess I must do my best. Okay I have to clear my mind. Breath in. Breath out. Okay I think I'm ready now.

I went out on the Ice and looked out over the crowd. Darian is still here but not for long, it looks like he is leaving to go to Ray well I must give him and everyone a good show for as long as their here. For Ray.

The music started and I think I'm still nervous But my body is moving on it's own. I used to mess up every part of this routine, Why am I doing it right now?

Next up is a double axle, I hope I can make it. Here I go, I jumped and it looks as though my landing was perfect! What is happening?! The routine is almost over and I haven't messed up yet. My last trick is a triple rotation then I should be done. Here goes. I'm spinning And I think I'm losing my footing I might fall. No but it is for Ray and if I fail then I'll end up just like her hurt and weak and disqualified and she wants me to win. So I can't give up. I fixed my footing and here is the finishing pose.

I did it with no mistake. Wow! Ray was right I could do it and I did! Now for the results I looked at the scoreboard. Perfect. I think I just won. But that just the scoreboard the final results haven't been announced yet.

I just have to wait until the end of the competition. That's after 3 performances.

" Serena!" It was my coach Miss Haruna and Molly, My very best friend.

" Oh hey guys, what's up?" I asked. When they finally stopped panting after furiously running their hears out, They said in absolute unison " That was the best performance I've ever seen especially from you Serena!"

Oh gee thanks, wait what does that mean! " Especially coming from you Serena!" What is that supposed to mean!

" Well thanks guys no what does that mean?!" I exclaimed.

That's when they started stuttering.

" Well… uh… I … We… uh, Just thought that you did great considering how awful you are in practice." They said together.

How awful I am in practice! That doesn't make things any better you guys!

" Attention everyone we will now be announcing the results of the preliminaries-" Oh I didn't even notice how much time had gone by now to see if I made it. " Third Place: Ami Satchiako, Second Place: Ray Senschiko, And First Place: Serena Asechi." Said the loud voice in the speakers.

" I won. I won! I WON!" I shouted.


	4. The note

Forget me not chapter 4

Serena P.O.V

Okay so I am going to championships in skating. But there is one small thing we leave on Saturday and that means I only have 3 days to tell Darian how I feel about him before I go. I wrote my feeling in a note but I just can't find the time to give it to him or the courage. Oh great I am such a wimp. Whenever I do find him he is always with his friends. Ugggh! I guess I have to stop stalking him and accept that I'll never get to tell him how I feel.

I was about halfway to the arcade to play out my feelings when I heard a strange but awesome voice that I have been so dying to hear.

"Hey, you're the meatball head that won the tournament last Sunday right?" It was Darian. I turned and I could have sworn that my face was as red as a tomato.

" Yeah that's me." I said trying not to sound to dorkish.

" Well nice job out there. I was just on my way to see Ray, you wanna come with?" He asked me and I think I was about to die right there because I could have sworn I was overheating.

" Uhh meatball head?" He said and I realized I was spacing out.

" Oh, yeah I'd love to go with you- I mean see how Ray is doing. I mean she got hurt pretty bad the other day." I blew it.

" Your pretty funny meatball head." He said laughing.

And that is how I actually got Darian to invite me somewhere. So okay I didn't get him to do anything but he still asked me. But we couldn't really see Ray much she was sleeping but the Doctor said she'd be oaky to compete in the championships this weekend though.

" It's good that she can compete." Darian said. And I knew this was now or never so I grabbed the note from my pocket and put it in his hand then I took off running towards my house.


	5. Practice makes Perfect

Forget me not Chapter 5

Darian P.O.V.

Well that certainly was weird. That meatball head friend of Ray's certainly has some weird problems, maybe a mental disorder . But seriously a note? It is so weird. I waited until I got to my apartment to read it.

I just read it and wow I just don't know what to say. I mean I'm still with Ray but meatball head I mean Serena. I don't think I should tell Ray about this. Ever.

Serena P.O.V.

Well I gave it to him now I'm pretty sure I have to avoid him for the rest of my life. I just can't face him or maybe even Ray. Oh well it does feel good having it off my chest so now I can focus. I made it to the championships for a reason. I have to make it farther, I didn't even know what I was capable of until Ray got hurt and motivated me to put effort in and now everyone is counting on me even myself. I can't let them down, I can't let me down. It's all or nothing now.

I went to the rink in the morning 2 hours before school so I could practice my routine . I tried my double axle that is the first of the jumps in my routine, and I buffed my landing. My foot was turned so I got out my phone and video tape it so I could watch and make adjustments and it took me an hour and a half of falling on my butt to get it right but I spent the last 30 minutes making sure I always landed it. After all You don't just practice until you get it right, you practice until you can't get it wrong.

I'm so dumb! I forgot to add my time to get ready for school and to actually get to school to my skating time! I am going to be so late! And I haven't eaten breakfast! It's ok I'll just break into my bento during first period. Mrs. Haruna will never even know. I hope.

I was running as fast as I could to get to school I'm such a klutz! But unfortunately I bumped into someone. Hard.

" Ow, Hey watch where your going bub!" I said in a fit of anger and frustration. I looked up to see Darian staring back at me. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red. And I just couldn't help myself, I got up grabbed my stuff and bolted.


	6. a change of heart

Forget Me Not Chapter 6

Ray P.O.V.

Being in the hospital sucks. Everyone is just getting better while I am sitting in the hospital not being able to do anything. Heck even Serena might surpass me, although she already did at the Preliminaries. I know I should be proud of her but I can't help but feel defeated by her score. Even I have never gotten a score like that.

And what's worse is Darian hasn't come and seen me today. I hope everything is okay.

Serena P.O.V.

I got to class, finally. I was a while 15 minutes late. I was really hungry when I left the rink but now, I think all of those axels are getting to me because I am crazy dizzy. I can't learn like this. Heck I can't even stay awake.

" SERENA!" I heard someone scream in my ear. I looked up from the comfort of my desk pillow to see Miss Haruna.

" What is it? Is it lunchtime yet?" I said and in my defense, the dizziness wore off and I was starving.

" Excuse me! Serena we are in the middle of class! Can't you learn to pay attention?!"

" I'm sorry, Miss Haruna but I am really hungry."

" Serena! That's it out to the hallway, and take your stomach with you too."

Dang it I got sent out to the hallway, but at least now I can eat in peace.

Shoot! She caught me! Now I have detention, but for me that'll probably just be 1 hour of more practice time. Normally I'd be upset but now I don't really think much of it. In fact I think that I am actually happy about it. The more time I put into practicing, the better I will be for the championships. And I want to good for the championships. I don't know why because I have never cared before but now I just really want to do good and nit just good, I want to win.


End file.
